jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:RC-9393
right Su cuy'gar und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Englisch-Deutsch-Verlinkung Hallo RC-9393, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Wookieepedia bei einigen Artikeln zu deutschen Artikeln verlinkt. Geht das ganze auch auf der anderen Seite, also dass die Jedipedia eine Sprachbox mit Links zu Wookieepedia-Artikeln hat oder wurde das nicht eingestellt? Gruß Little Ani 18:29, 8. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo, das geht theoretisch natürlich auch anders herum, allerdings müßte das vom technischen Staff hier eingerichtet werden. Die Wookieepedia hat ab heute entsprechende Direktlinks für die deutschen, portugiesischen, spanischen und russischen Star Wars-Seiten eingerichtet, so daß Links zu deren Artikeln automatisch in einer Sprachbox im Menü erscheinen - die Wiki-Software gibt so etwas problemlos her: es muß eben nur der Hauptlink zur entsprechenden anderssprachigen Seite hinterlegt, mit einer Abkürzung für die jeweilige Sprache als Formatierungszeichen versehen werden und mit der Funktion, eine Sprachbox zu erzeugen, verknüpft werden. Wie das technisch genau geht, kann ich leider nicht sagen, da ich nichts mit dem technischen / administrativen Teil zu tun habe - aber der Jedipedia-Admin müßte so etwas sicher einrichten können. Standardmäßig ist es nicht voreingestellt. Gruß RC-9393 18:36, 8. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hallo, :die Sprachbox ist nun auch auf Jedipedia eingestellt und das Star-Wars-Wikinetzwerk ist am Rollen! :-) :--Premia 00:43, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) :: Und es funktioniert - prima! Konnte nicht widerstehen, es gleich zu testen... :) RC-9393 09:26, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) Tolle Artikel - Großes Lob Hallo RC-9393, ich habe heute deine zwei neuen Artikel gelesen und bin wirklich erstaunt über diese Fülle an Informationen. Der Schreibstil gefällt mir sehr gut und die Glaubwürdigkeit der Artikel kann besser nicht sein, da du ja immer genau bemerkst, wenn etwas unbekannt ist und nicht noch etwas hinzudichtest. Wirklich sehr schön. Ich freue mich tierisch auf deine nächsten Artikel, die du auf deiner Benutzerseite bereits angekündigt hast. Mach weiter so! Du bist unser Bester... :) Gruß Little Ani 22:30, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Jetzt werde ich verlegen ;-) Mir macht es aber auch wirklich Spaß, diese Artikel zu schreiben, weil Klonkrieger ganz einfach meine persönliche Leidenschaft sind und ich in diesem Bereich quasi eine wandelnde Enzyklopädie bin. Deshalb geht das Schreiben relativ leicht vonstatten, da ich alle meine Quellen gut kenne. Aktueller Programmhinweis: Morgen folgen Kal Skirata und N-11 Ordo. Gruß! RC-9393 22:34, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Boah, klasse. Während dem Lesen der Artikel tauchte besonders häufig der Name Skirata auf. Aber besonders viel weiß ich nicht über Kal Skirata. Umso besser, dass du einen Artikel darüber schreibst. Na, und auf N-11 bin ich natürlich auch gespannt! :) :::Gruß Little Ani 22:40, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich fürchte, danach werden keine Fragen zu Kal mehr offen sein ;-) Aber er hat ja nun mal auch eine Schlüsselrolle sowohl bei den RCs als auch bei den Null-ARCs inne und verdient dafür ein wenig Dankbarkeit... RC-9393 22:42, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo RC-9393! Mit Begeisterung habe ich eben deinen neuesten Artikel gelesen; die Mandalorianer. Also mit diesem Artikel hast du dich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Der ist wirklich sehr, sehr ausführlich und umfassend. Ein wahrer Schmaus einen solchen Text zu lesen, der in Detailreichtumg alle Bahnen bricht. Was mir ganz besonders gut gefällt ist dein Schreibstil, der sich wirklich sehr gut lesen läßt und keine Stolpersteine besitzt. Schon als ich die Einleitung gelesen hatte war ich erstaunt über die präzise Schreibweise, wie du Dinge beschreiben kannst und mit welcher unformellen Leichtigkeit du das fertig bringst. Ich kann nur sagen, dass du wirklich großes hier leistest und ich jeden deiner Artikel gelesen habe und das auch in der Zukunft tun werde, sollten noch weitere Artikel von dir folgen. Gruß Little Ani 14:06, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank - ich werde rot unter meinem Helm Bild:Fett.gif. Dieser Artikel hat mich von allem, was ich bislang hier verfaßt habe, definitiv die meisten Nerven gekostet, weil ich zig Quellen gleichzeitig wälzen mußte; die Geschichte der Mandalorianer ist extrem unübersichtlich und ich mußte sie deutlich auf einige Kernereignisse zusammenstreichen. Da ich dadurch aber wieder eine Menge "roter Links" erzeugt habe, werde ich diese Themen mit der Zeit in eigenen Artikeln nachträglich ausführen, denn wenn ich einmal inspiriert bin, bin ich schwer zu stoppen (aber das ist sicher noch keinem hier aufgefallen Bild:;-).gif). Ich freue mich sehr darüber, daß du so treu alle Artikel von mir liest (ich denke manchmal, daß es für viele Leute sicher langweilig ist, etwas über die x-te Kloneinheit zu lesen...), und das motiviert mich sehr, genau so weiterzumachen. Es werden also in Zukunft sicher noch weitere Artikel folgen, da kannst du unbesorgt sein Bild:--).gif. Was noch an großen Artikeln aussteht, sind "Die Klonkriege" selbst, aber das ist sooo viel Arbeit, alle Schlachten und Ereignisse zusammenzutragen, daß ich mich momentan erst einmal den "leichtgängigeren" Themen widme. RC-9393 14:17, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Ich finde deine Artikel überhaupt nicht langweilig, nicht einmal stellenweise und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass andere deine Artikel manchmal langweilig finden würden. :::Ich kann mir sehr gut denken, dass das eine Heidenarbeit gewesen sein muss. Aber dass du ein so umfangreiches Thema so klar strukturiert und verständlich ausgearbeitet hast spricht deutlich für dich. :::Gruß Little Ani 14:30, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hui... Alter Schwede... *sprachlos* Hallo erstmal, RC-9393! Ich bin wieder mal höchst beeindruckt von deiner unerschöpflichen Disziplin zu guten Artikeln. (Oder wie Darth Vader sagen würde: Impressive..., most impressive!) Deine Klonkriege hauen mich schon vom blosen Anblick des Umfangs um. Es ist wirklich eine Wonne und ein Quell von Informationen. Durchgelesen habe ich mir noch nicht alles (liegt an der länge, nicht an der Qualität)! Du überrscht mich immer wieder... du kannst zaubern, gib's zu! ;-) ich finde echt keine Worte für eine solche Leistung, ich bin echt sprachlos... ... Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich wirklich anmerken, dass deine Artikel immer (immer, immer und immer) richtig gut und umfassend geschrieben sind. Richtige Prachtexemplare eben, werttvolle Prachtexemplare... ...und du kannst doch zaubern! Immer wieder! Viele, viele Grüße Little Ani 21:44, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Nun machst du mich schon wieder verlegen ;) Dieser Artikel über die Klonkriege war mir schon lange ein persönliches Anliegen (gerade in Anbetracht des mageren Satzes, aus dem der bisherige Artikel bestand), aber dass es schließlich SOOO ausarten würde, hat selbst mich überrascht... als ich einmal anfing, gab es kein Halten mehr und eine Schlacht folgte der nächsten... ich glaube, das war wirklich der längste Artikel, an dem ich je gesessen habe. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte zaubern, dann ginge es schneller, aber so mußte ich mich auf die altmodische Weise durch Berge von Büchern und Comics wühlen (und mir noch bei der Gelegenheit noch mal Episode II gönnen ;) Ich hoffe, der Artikel ist nicht ZU lang geworden (insbesondere die Vorgeschichte hörte gar nicht mehr auf), ich habe versucht, mich zumindest bei den Schlachten zu beschränken (die folgen eines Tages sicherlich als Einzel-Artikel, ich kenne mich :). Es freut mich auf jeden Fall, wenn euch der Artikel gefällt und die Zusammenhänge der Klonkriege daraus klar werden. Danke nochmals und Gruß!! RC-9393 21:54, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ey, du brauchst nicht verlegen zu sein! Das Lob hast du dir mehr als verdient... du hast doch bestimmt den ganzen Tag geopfert, wenn nicht noch mehr. Dir gebührt enormer Respekt, wenn man so ein Thema wirklich auf diese Weise perfekt rüberbringen kann. Ich finde die Vorgeschichte überhaupt nicht zu lang, im Gegenteil. Sie ist genau richtig. Einen Krieg kann man doch nur verstehen, wenn man weiß, warum er ausgebrochen ist. Das hast du wirklich sehr schön in Worten wiedergegeben. ::Da ich auch sehr viele Comics und Romane zu den Klonkriegen gelesen haben, kann ich dir helfen die roten Links auszufüllen... und das werde ich auch tun. Natürlich nur, wenn ich dir nicht in die Quere komme. Ansonsten schreibe ich die Romane zum Krieg weiter ;-))) ::Gruß Little Ani 22:02, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen, meine roten Links zu füllen! In die Quere kommen kannst du mir gar nicht, da ich keine feste Reihenfolge in meinen Artikeln verfolge, sondern immer das schreibe, was mich spontan inspiriert - und das wird dann kurzfristig durch ein Banner kenntlich gemacht... alle meine roten Links stehen der Gemeinschaft deshalb sehr gerne zur freien Verfügung!! Gruß, RC-9393 22:09, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) Anfrage Guten Morgen und Su'cuy! Meine einzige Phrase auf mando'a die inzwischen sogar ich kann :-P Habe mich heute Morgen auch hier angemeldet :-) Nachdem Du mich mit Deinen Artikeln angespitzt hast... es gibt ja doch noch einige Rubriken, die sträflich vernachlässigt sind... Hilfst Du mir bei ein paar grundsätzlichen Sachen? Wie bekomme ich zum Beispiel Bilder und so schöne Blöcke in meine Artikel? Und wo bekommst Du die Icons von den Mandalorianern und den Sturmtruppen her? Usw. Du weißt ja, bei solchen Sachen braucht unsereiner einen guten Klon, der es kann :-P Greetings, Jade-Skywalker * Eine Antwort gibt es auf deiner Benutzerseite! RC-9393 09:34, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) Seiten für Neulinge Hallo, RC-9393. Im Laufe einer Diskussion auf Steffen Gebharts Seite kam zur Sprache, zwei Seiten für Neulinge zu erstellen. Da du Jade-Skywalker so gut beraten hast, wollen wir (also der JP-Stab) fragen, ob du diese Seiten formulieren würdest. Die erste wäre Jedipedia:Willkommen: Hier soll dem neuen Benutzer die Jedipedia kurz gezeigt werden, damit er weiß, wo alles ist und was er hier tun kann, bzw. worauf er Acht geben sollte. Die zweite wäre Jedipedia:Erste Schritte, die sozusagen ein Schreiben-Tutorial sein soll. Hier soll man das grundlegende erfahren, was man braucht um einen Artikel in eine schöne Form zu bringen (Links, Formatierung). Würdest du diese beiden Seiten schreiben? -- Obi-Wan K. 01:00, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Obi-Wan, ja, das kann ich gerne machen. Die Ersten Schritte sind sicher kein Problem; für das "Willkommen" würde ich vielleicht noch gerne wissen, was Euch (aus Admin-Sicht) da besonders wichtig wäre bzw. ob ich auf irgendetwas noch besonders hinweisen soll oder ob es eher ein allgemeines "Willkommen" sein soll mit Verweisen darauf, daß jeder editieren kann, auf Jediquette und wie man sich hier zurechtfindet Bild:Ewok.gif. Ansonsten habe ich schon mit einem groben Entwurf begonnen; da ich bis Ende dieser Woche noch zwei Rezensionen schreiben muß, kann ich nicht versprechen, daß es schon diese Woche etwas wird, aber ich habe mir bereits Notizen gemacht und stichpunktartig wichtige Dinge gesammelt, die auf jeden Fall auf die beiden Seiten gehören. Weitere Vorschläge können also noch prima eingearbeitet werden. Gruß, RC-9393 07:32, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Noch eine Anregung zu dem Thema: Was auf der Wookieepedia hervorragend ankommt, sind die "Benutzer-Begrüßungen". Jeder neue Benutzer, der sich anmeldet, findet auf seiner Diskussions-Seite eine kleine, sehr nette Begrüßung vor. Diese weist auf die wichtigsten Seiten hin ("Willkommen", "erste Schritte", wohin man sich mit Fragen wenden kann) und wünscht viel Spaß. Das hat den Vorteil, daß Benutzer, die sich anmelden und zurückkehren, gleich eine "persönliche Nachricht" gemeldet bekommen (was immer aufregend ist ;-) und sich willkommen fühlen und mit dem Projekt identifizieren. ::Außerdem kann man sie auf diese Weise diskret auf die richtigen Seiten lotsen und dafür sorgen, daß sie alles lesen, was sie wissen müssen (Stichwort: Richtlinien...). So einen kurzen Standard-Text könnte ich auch entwerfen, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin; ich würde mich freiwillig dafür melden, regelmäßig die Liste der Neuanmeldungen zu überwachen und diese Benutzer dann mit dem Text zu begrüßen (natürlich nur, falls das niemand von euch persönlich machen will). Meinung? RC-9393 15:44, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Huhu, eine Begrüßung für Neulinge finde ich richtig klasse! Das hilft sehr beim Einstieg und motiviert zum mitmachen. Super Idee! Lieber Gruß Jade-Skywalker 19:48, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich denke mal, dass Du bereits sehr viel leistest und nicht auch noch darauf zu achten brauchst. Ich biete mich Dir hiermit an Dich zumindest bei den Neuanmeldungen zu unterstützen. --Steffen Gebhart 13:08, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Klar, sehr gerne! War ja auch erst mal nur ein Vorschlag; wie man den praktisch umsetzt, kann man ja immer noch überlegen. RC-9393 13:47, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Die "Ersten Schritte" und das "Willkommen" sind online - ich hoffe, das ist in etwa so geworden, wie ihr es euch vorgestellt habt! Gruß RC-9393 14:18, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Großes Kompliment! Ist richtig gut geworden. Ich habe die Willkommensseite und Erste Schritte in die Hauptseite verlinkt. Gruß, Premia 16:27, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Bild:Wink.gif SUPER! Es ist wirklich bewundernswert wie gut, schnell und übersichtlich Du schreiben kannst! Ich habe gerade das 'Willkommen' und die 'Ersten Schritte' gelesen, ich finde die Texte sind rundum gelungen und nichts fehlt. Als ich meinen ersten Artikel geschrieben hatte war ich richtig erstaunt wie schnell er bearbeitet wurde (jetzt ist er viel besser als zuvor). Ich finde es gut, daß Du auch darauf hingewiesen hast, daß eben alle Artikel auch bearbeitet werden können. Tolle Arbeit! Einen lieben Gruß an den Klon Bild:Klon2.jpg von dem Jedi Bild:Saber.gif Jade-Skywalker 16:34, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Keine Ursache, das habe ich gerne getan Bild:Wink.gif - kommt ja einer "guten Sache" zugute und hilft hoffentlich dabei, neuen Autoren die Scheu zu nehmen oder steigert die Qualität der Beiträge! Dafür lohnt sich die Mühe. Und nicht zu vergessen, Jedi Skywalker, wir Klone wurden schließlich dazu geschaffen, den Jedi so gut zu helfen, wie wir können Bild:;-).gif. RC-9393 06:49, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Benutzerbegrüssungen Ich schlage vor 2 verschiedene Standardtexte zu entwerfen. Der erste sollte alle Benutzer zur Zielgruppe haben, welche jetzt schon, ich sag mal seit mindestens 4 Wochen dabei sind. Dies wird nicht viele betreffen und wäre schnell abgehakt. Er sollte dazu dienen bisher leer gebliebene Benutzerdiskussionen zu eröffnen und die entsprechenden User zu motivieren. Der zweite Standardtext sollte dann in Zukunft für alle Neuanmeldungen verwendet werden und spezielle Hinweise auf die Erste Schritte und die Willkommensseite beinhalten. Was denkst Du RC? --Steffen Gebhart 11:23, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, auch die bereits länger angemeldeten Benutzer mit einem eigenen Text "nachträglich" zu begrüßen. Das könnte in der Tat eine belebende Wirkung haben. Für die neu angemeldeten Benutzer schwebte mir auch etwas in dieser Art vor, etwas freundliches, das ihnen das Gefühl gibt, willkommen zu sein. Hinweise auf die wichtigsten Seiten - Erste Schritte und Willkommen - müßten ihnen eigentlich alles erklären, was sie wissen müssen, um loslegen zu können. Vielleicht könnte man auch noch ein kleines Bild einbauen, wie z.B. einen salutierenden oder freundlichen Jedi (um dem Namen "Jedipedia" gerecht zu werden ;-). Falls du Ideen für diese Willkommenstexte hast oder inspiriert bist, kannst du gerne etwas entwerfen! Gruß -RC-9393 12:12, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Da hab ich doch gleich mal losgelegt und erstmal ne Vorlage:Gruss für Neuangemeldete entworfen. Ich habe mich bemüht diese recht kurz zu fassen und doch noch Platz für Ergänzungen, mit dem Punkt Bemerkungen, zu lassen. Auch Deinen Vorschlag mit dem Bild hab ich aufgenommen. Nun bin ich auf die Kritik gespannt. Bild:--).gif Den 2. Text werde ich noch heut Nacht oder die Tage angehen - sowie ich dafür Zeit hab. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 23:11, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::PS: Ich konnte nicht widerstehen die Vorlage gleich mal zu testen Bild:---.gif Benutzer Diskussion:Marwars --Steffen Gebhart 23:30, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Das gefällt mir sehr gut - genau so einen Text hatte ich mir vorgestellt! Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Bild:;-).gif Sehr nett formuliert, wenn man da nicht gleich loslegen möchte, weiß ich auch nicht! Insbesondere diese Dinge wie Vorlagen, Bilder, Kategorien etc. sucht man als "Anfänger" oft vergeblich, wenn man sich noch nicht in einer Wikipedia auskennt und auch die Einladung, andere Benutzer zu fragen, wirkt sich sicher positiv aufs Zugehörigkeitsgefühl auf und stärkt letztendlich die Identifikation mit dem Projekt. Das Bild ist auch prima, genau wie die individualisierte Bildunterschrift. Was ich noch machen würde, ist, die Aufzählung der wichtigsten Seiten bzw. Hilfsmittel unterhalb einer "normal" geschriebenen Begrüßung mit Aufzählungspunkten zu versehen, das wirkt m.E. übersichtlicher. Das ist allerdings Geschmackssache, über die man wahrscheinlich streiten kann. Fazit: Ich finde diese Vorlage gelungen und sie wird sicher einen positiven Effekt haben RC-9393 07:59, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Habe Deinen Vorschlag soeben umgesetzt und die verwendeten Links unter der Begrüssung nochmal aufgezählt. --Steffen Gebhart 08:33, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Kann man irgendwo das Anmeldedatum der User sich anzeigen lassen? --Steffen Gebhart 13:19, 15. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Nicht, daß ich wüßte - ich hab mal geschaut, aber ich finde dazu auch nichts!RC-9393 20:31, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Es muss doch ein Logbuch für Neuregistrierungen geben, oder? Oder könnte man einrichten, dass bei Neuanmeldungen eine Benachrichtigung, via Email oder PN, rausgeht? Im Moment stellt dies mit 63 angemeldeten Benutzern noch weniger ein Problem dar, jedoch sollten wir dieses nicht solange aufschieben, bis wir den Überblick verlieren! Ich schau mal nach, wie es in der Wikipedia gehandhabt wird. --Steffen Gebhart 16:58, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich hab keine solche Funktion entdeckt und auch keinen Zugriff auf eine derartige Logdatei, falls sie existiert. Vielleicht sind die Hosts der Website da informierter - wende dich mit der Frage am besten an Premia, der hat den besten Überblick, was die technische Seite angeht. Vielleicht wird der Seitenbetreiber selbst über Neuanmeldungen informiert? Ich werde mal denjenigen auf der Wookieepedia fragen, der für die Begrüßungen dort zuständig ist, wie er den Überblick behält. RC-9393 17:12, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::::In der Wikipedia gibt es ein solches Logbuch für Neuanmeldungen --Steffen Gebhart 17:31, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::::Hm, ein solches hab ich hier noch nicht entdeckt - vielleicht muß das erst eingerichtet bzw. freigeschaltet werden? RC-9393 17:38, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::::Nachtrag: Ich hab eine Antwort von der Wookieepedia; derjenige, der dort die Benutzerbegrüßungen macht, hat auch kein wie auch immer geartetes Logbuch zur Verfügung; er orientiert sich einfach an den "Letzten Änderungen". Damit erwischt man natürlich nur diejenigen, die mindestens 1 Beitrag schreiben oder 1 Änderung vornehmen und nicht, wer sich schweigend anmeldet und nie wieder etwas tut... also auch keine optimale Lösung. RC-9393 18:22, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Soeben habe ich die Vorlage:Gruß1 erstellt, prinzipiell nichts anderes als Vorlage:Gruß, jedoch mit ein paar Zeilen ergänzt. --Steffen Gebhart 14:37, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::ah, Praktisch... damit "kriegen" wir dann auch die, die schon seit langem schweigen :-) RC-9393 20:31, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) Administrator-Rechte Hallo RC-9393! Der Jedipedia-Stab fragt, ob du Interesse an Administrator-Rechten hättest? Bei deinem tollen Einsatz und deiner großen Erfahrung wärst du eine Bereicherung für das Team der Administratoren. Gruß, Premia 17:15, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Premia! ::Wow, das Angebot ehrt mich! Ich unterstütze die Jedipedia gerne nach meinen besten Kräften, ganz einfach, weil ich von der Idee überzeugt bin - ob mit oder ohne Admin-Rechte Bild:;-).gif. Aber wenn ich dem Team und dem Projekt auch als Admin helfen kann, nehme ich diese verantwortungsvolle Position gerne an. ::Wenn es einen besonderen Bereich gibt, den ich betreuen soll, laßt es mich einfach wissen, ansonsten kümmere ich mich wie gehabt um alles, was gerade anliegt und wo ich helfen kann. ::Gruß, RC-9393 06:49, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Danke, dass du annimmst! Willkommen im Team!! :-) --Premia 15:40, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank und auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif --RC-9393 15:45, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem neuen Amt! Du hast es wirklich verdient, denn ich sagte ja schon einmal, dass du einer der Besten bist, die sich hier aufhalten. Du hast's halt wirklich drauf... :::::Ich wünsche dir auch noch weiterhin viel Spaß und Ausdauer hier in der Jedipedia. Liebe Grüße Little Ani 16:40, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Klon-Gratulation Bild:Klon4.jpg! Ich wünsche Dir weiterhin viel Spaß und Freude bei der Jedipedia! Du hast Dir Deine 'Beförderung' durch viele tolle Artikel und eine hilfreiche Hand verdient, liebe Jedie-Grüße Jade-Skywalker 22:42, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hilfe! Huhu, könntest Du mir helfen? Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, daß Du auch nicht IE benutzt... ich habe mein Babel irgendwie kaputt gekriegt Bild:--(.gif Kannst Du mir dabei helfen es zu reparieren? Wäre sehr dankbar, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 17:32, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) Starwarsgalaxies.com als Kanon-Quelle Hi, du hattest in Doyle Skims angezweifelt, daß starwarsgalaxies.com eine offizielle Quelle ist. Soweit mir bekannt sind die Inhalte der offiziellen Webseiten zu SW-Spielen aber - genau wie etwa lucasarts.com - Kanon. Bisher habe ich auch von offizieller Seite noch nie etwas gegenteiliges gelesen. Diese Infos waren schließlich auch eine direkte Ergänzung der Spielinhalte durch die Entwickler selbst. Im Artikel zu Star Wars Galaxis drüben in der Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Galaxies) steht auch ein Zitat von Leland Chee, wonach er die Inhalte der Webseite auch ins Holocron aufnimmt. --Craven 23:29, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Craven, :ich habe noch einmal genauer recherchiert. Die Website http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com ist tatsächlich eine gemeinsame Seite von LucasArts und Sony. :Unbestritten ist, daß die Starwars-Spiele als Quellen in Ordnung sind und ihr Inhalt als (mehr oder weniger, siehe Battlefront II) kanonisch gilt; daß das Spiel "Star Wars Galaxies" selbst offiziell und kanonisch ist, steht vollkommen außer Frage und es ist eine legitime Quelle. Das Spiel (bzw. die passende Erweiterung) als Quelle anzugeben, in der dein beschriebener Charakter vorkommt, ist also auf jeden Fall schon einmal eine gute Wahl und zeigt dem Leser gleich, wo er den Charakter findet. Daß Inhalte von Spielen Eingang ins Holocron finden, ist keine Frage; sie sind genauso Teil des EU wie Bücher. : Auch die offiziellen (Publisher-)Seiten zu diesen Spielen, die weitere Hintergrundinformationen liefern (und keine Fan-Seiten sind), sind natürlich von LucasArts autorisiert. Ich hatte mich vermutlich durch diese merkwürdige Umleitung von dir über die "webarchive.org" irritieren lassen, die für mich besser in die Rubrik "Weblinks" paßte. Die Seite "Starwarsgalaxies.com" ist eine offizielle Seite zum Spiel - mein Fehler! Um Verwirrung zu vermeiden, würde ich empfehlen, vor allem auch das Spiel selbst als Hauptquelle zu nennen. Gruß und danke für den Hinweis! RC-9393 08:27, 29. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hi RC, null problemo :) Ist ja leider nie auszuschließen, das Fans Fanfiction und ähnliches hier reinstellen. Da bin ich bei manchen Sachen auch lieber etwas mißtrauisch (drüben in der Wookieepedia kommt das ja öfters vor). ::"Um Verwirrung zu vermeiden, würde ich empfehlen, vor allem auch das Spiel selbst als Hauptquelle zu nennen." Hmm.. das fände ich in diesem Fall nicht so ganz richtig, weil diese Informationen ausschließlich auf der Webseite und nicht direkt im Spiel selbst zu finden sind (bzw. waren). Die Entwickler stellen meist zu jedem neuen größeren Spiel-Event zusätzliche Informationen auf die SWGalaxies-Webseite, um den Spielern einige Hintergrundinformationen zu den Events zu liefern und so den Geschichten etwas mehr Tiefe zu verleihen. ::Die Umleitung über web.archive.org ist leider notwendig geworden, weil die Entwickler Ende 2005 das ganze Spiel grundlegend umgekrempelt hatten und danach viele Teile der Webseite entfernt haben, die sich vor allem auf das alte Spielsystem bezogen (wohl um neue Spieler nicht zu verwirren). Die gelöschten Teile lassen sich heute blöderweise nur noch über das Webarchiv abrufen. --Craven 00:41, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) Kontakt Hi RC! Kannst du mir eine E-Mail schreiben? Ich habe da eine Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen möchte und würde dir dann antworten. Meine E-Mail: Premia@starwars-chroniken.de Gruß --Premia 22:45, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Premia, ich hab eine email von dir bekommen und dir auch bereits geantwortet - ist offenbar nicht angekommen. Ich schick sie gleich noch mal raus! Gruß, RC-9393 22:50, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::beziehungsweise, guck auch mal in deinem Spamfilter nach ;-) :::Hello again, ich hab dir soeben noch mal eine E-Mail geschrieben! Gruß, RC-9393 23:22, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) HI RC-9393 Ich bins Xargon, danke für die nette Begrüsung auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Leider hab ich schon das erste Anfängerproblem in meinem Odd Ball Artikel, ich weiß nicht wie ich das Bild kleiner machen soll und es an den richtigen Platz bekomme (rechts oben), ich bin mir sicher du weist wie das geht. Wär echt super wenn dus mir sagen köntest. Xargon 10:20, 16 Aug 2006 Ich habe auch mal eine Frage, aber nur Interesse halber. Und zwar, was heißt Man hat es losgeschickt. Die Quelle ist unterwegs.? Was ist den das für eine Quelle. Die will ich auch... :) A Prctical Man meinst du nicht, oder? Man bin ich neugierig... Gruß Little Ani 20:26, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :PS: Lob für deine drei neuen Artikel. Drei Artikel an einem Tag: *Boah*... ::Hi Little Ani, heute war Fleißarbeit angesagt - mandalorianische rote Links entfernen :) Nein, A Practical Man hab ich schon gelesen (und hoffe, es gibt eine Fortsetzung!). Nein, es ist eigentlich gar nichts exotisches, sondern nur die "Open Seasons", die Lebensgeschichte von Jango Fett von der Kindheit an bis zur Kontaktaufnahme mit Tyranus. Ich finde den Band nicht mehr und mußte ihn mir neu schicken lassen - ich hab meine Quellen gerne vor mir liegen und schreibe ungern aus dem Gedächtnis... alles andere in Sachen Jango liegt schon bereit - ich bin sehr inspiriert, den Artikel über ihn zu schreiben und ich fürchte, er wird wieder etwas länger ;) Gruß! RC-9393 22:25, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, A Practical Man habe ich auch schon gelesen. Ich hoffe auch, dass es mal eine Fortsetzung geben wird, da das Ende doch realativ offen ist. Die Open Seasons kenne ich auch, aber leider nur die letzten beiden Teile. :::Na, dann bin ich doch mal gespannt, was du uns nächstes Mal zaubern wirst. Wenn das heute Fleißarbeit war, dann kann ich wohl kaum abschätzen, was wohl mit Jango Fett kommt. ;) :::Gruß Little Ani 22:48, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Abwesenheit Werte Jedipedia-Gemeinde, ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen, daß ich morgen (Montag - 20. September) für einige Tage verreisen muß. Wie lange es dauern wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen - das wird sich erst vor Ort ergeben. Ich rechne aber damit, spätestens Ende der Woche zurück zu sein. Während dieser Tage habe ich leider keine Zeit, online zu gehen - aber zum Glück ist die Jedipedia bei Euch ja in guten Händen! Bild:Fett.gif Gruß, RC-9393 21:12, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Och, schade! ;) :Mit dir macht's hier erst richtig Spaß... schade, dass du wegehen wirst. Naja, ist ja nicht lange! Was soll ich sagen? Erhol dich schön vom Schreiben und komme gesund und munter wieder zu uns. Viel Spaß auf deiner Reise, wo auch immer du hingehen magst. :Viele Grüße Little Ani 21:20, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, "weggehen" ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben Bild:;-).gif Sind ja nur ein paar Tage. Vom Schreiben muß ich mich zum Glück nicht erholen, denn Schreiben ist ja quasi Erholung Bild:Klon.gif. Ich reise im beruhigenden Wissen, daß Du ein gutes Auge auf die Jedipedia haben wirst. Die abstinente Zeit werde ich nutzen, um schon einmal über die nächste Serie zu sinnieren, die ich nach meiner Rückkehr in Angriff nehmen kann, dann fällt die Zeit der Trennung nicht so schwer... Gruß! RC-9393 22:12, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Hallo allerseits, meine Abwesenheit dauerte zum Glück kürzer als erwartet - und schon bin ich zurück und wieder voll im Einsatz :) RC-9393 22:23, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hallo und Willkommen zurück! Hat ja wirklich nicht lange gedauert. Hier ist eigentlich nicht viel geschehen. Zu Anfang der Woche hat hier einer mächtig randaliert, aber das hast du ja noch mitbekommen. Desweiteren ist die Domain seit heute auf Jedipedia.de eingestellt worden. ::::Sonst ist alles beim Alten :) ::::Gruß Little Ani 23:13, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Danke für's Kurzbriefing, ich arbeite gerade die History der letzten drei Tage durch, aber es hielt sich ja wirklich in Grenzen. Die Randale hab ich noch gesehen, als ich schon halb auf dem Weg zum Zug war - aber Du hattest Dich zum Glück ja schon gut darum gekümmert, so daß das Schlimmste bereits behoben war. Wollen wir hoffen, daß dieser Räder-Unsinn nicht zur modischen Unsitte wird... Gruß! RC-9393 23:23, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir willkommen zurück! Nun, du hast wahrscheinlich auch schon die Werbung bemerkt, mit der Premia da schon seit heute Nachmittag rumexperimentiert. Ich finde das Ganze ja eigentlich unnötig - wir kommen doch auch ohne Werbung aus. Ja, dieser "Räder"-Quatsch ist schon lästig. Ich hab auch einige Sachen rückverschoben - u.a. auch Little Anis Benutzerseite. Die is ihm unter die Räder gekommen! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:37, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) Hilfe da ist grad ein vandalist online!! Hilfe, ban ihn bitte.:-(-Yoda41 11:22, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) Icon-Hilfe Hey RC, danke für deine Bemühungen meine Änderungen in der Vorlage sofort auch bei den Artikeln zu korrigieren. Das wär sonst für mich echt viel Arbeit geworden! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:34, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Keine Ursache - ist ja eine relativ entspannende Tätigkeit :) Immerhin war ich am Wochenende nicht da und hab Dich mit dem Diskussions-Chaos und der aus den Icons resultierenden Verwirrung alleine gelassen... da kann ich zumindest jetzt meinen Beitrag leisten. Gruß! RC-9393 23:35, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ach, war halb so wild. Jetzt ist ja alles geklärt und einen übergeordneten Artikel, der die Ären zusammenfasst, habe ich auch schon begonnen. Leider fehlt mir nur das Wissen für die Zeit nach 14 NSY, da ich mich damit noch nicht großartig beschäftigt habe. Vielleicht kann da noch jemand was dazu schreiben. Ben Kenobi 00:12, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Mein Wissen läßt (von den Mandalorianern einmal abgesehen) mit dem imperialen Zeitalter rapide nach und setzt erst wieder mit der Legacy-Ära ein... aber ich glaube, Little Ani kennt sich gut mit dem NJO und dem Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg aus. PS: Cooler HK-47 :) Ich spiele gerade zum wiederholten Male KotOR und kann mich immer wieder an beiden Teilen erbauen... Gruß! RC-9393 00:16, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Wie gesagt: Er ist mir zugelaufen! Bild:;-).gif Ja, ich kenn das Problem: Alte Republik hui, Neue Republik pfui... oder so ähnlich. Mein Wissen über Rebellion und die Ära danach beschränkt sich auf die Filme, Empire at War und die beiden neueren Jedi Knight Spiele. Viel weiß ich da also nicht. Vielleicht kann Jade-Skywalker auch helfen, die kennt sich ja mit Mara Jade aus. Wir schaukeln das Tauntaunchen schon! Ben Kenobi 00:22, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich bin da auch sehr zuversichtlich, das sich schon die geeigneten fachkundigen Experten finden :) Und das mit dem hui und pfui hast du gesagt ;-) Als überzeugter Klon und Mandalorianer würde ich soetwas natürlich nicht mal denken *hüstel* RC-9393 00:24, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Naja, wenn man an die Korruption denkt, müsste das natürlich genau andersrum sein... Soso, aber über die Katarn-Rüstung meckern die Klone schon, was? *stichel* Ben Kenobi 00:31, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Wieso meckern? Das war konstruktive Kritik, die schließlich ja auch was genützt hat ;-) RC-9393 00:32, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Und der Tarn-Anstrich? Ben Kenobi 00:51, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Sag mal RC, hast du kein ICQ? Ben Kenobi 00:54, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Nein, schon seit Jahren nicht mehr - ich bin mittlerweile vollkommen chat-frei. Vor allem, weil ich meistens während der Arbeit online bin und deshalb sowieso schon genug Zeit vertrödel ;-) RC-9393 00:59, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Naja, schade. Sonst hätten wir uns etwas direkter unterhalten können, als hier "umständlich" deine Diskussionsseite vollzustopfen. Ben Kenobi 01:03, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST)